


Глупости и странности

by desterra



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: когда Морини ведет себя непривычно, Фаббри остается только





	Глупости и странности

Когда непривычно тихий Морини выключает компьютер ровно в 19:00 и, виновато улыбаясь, одаривает Рекса булочкой, а самого Фаббри негромким: «До завтра, шеф», — Лоренцо лишь отстраненно кивает. Ему некогда, отчёт требует колоссальной выдержки и огромного словарного запаса, желательно цензурного. Рекс глухо ворчит, прижимая булку лапой, и не торопится её есть, что, конечно, странно, но... отчёт. Да.  
Когда Морини прерывает свой монолог о традиции японского чаепития из-за телефонного звонка и чуть ли не бегом покидает комнату, чтобы ответить на него, забыв погладить Рекса, Фаббри удивлённо вскидывает брови и пожимает плечами. Рекс недовольно переводит взгляд с двери на хозяина и требовательно лает.  
— Понятия не имею, — откликается Лоренцо, — вот сам у него и спроси.  
Морини возвращается через пятнадцать минут и ещё пять тратит на то, чтобы вспомнить о чём же шла речь. Рекс подставляет ему под руки голову и укоризненно косится на Фаббри.  
Когда тот же Морини задумчиво потягивает дрянной кофе из пластикового стаканчика, не предложив его предварительно шефу, Лоренцо обменивается с Рексом недоумённым взглядом и пытается воззвать к совести подчиненного немым укором в очень печальных глазах. Впервые за всё время их знакомства проверенная тактика дает сбой. Морини мечтательно улыбается, выбрасывая опустевший стаканчик в ведро. Мимо ведра.  
Когда в аквариуме у сидящего на диете Филиппо обнаруживается чуть ли не полбанки свежезакупленного корма, Рекс демонстративно чихает и трёт лапой нос. Лоренцо, пряча улыбку, наблюдает за тем, как Морини, совершенно по-детски ойкнув, лезет в аквариум очередным стаканчиком из-под кофе, ойкает ещё раз и обиженно замирает.  
— Предлагаю просто поменять воду, — говорит Лоренцо, — целиком. У тебя все в порядке?  
— Ага, — рассеянно откликается Морини и стремительно исчезает за дверью.  
Рекс смотрит на ошеломлённого хозяина, на забытого на столе Филиппо, тяжело вздыхает и отправляется ловить незадачливого инспектора за штанину. Фаббри кажется, что бедная рыбка вот-вот покрутит плавником у виска. Или у жабр.  
Но когда Морини появляется однажды очаровательно сонный и во вчерашней рубашке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы, а Рекс, подозрительно обнюхав его, игнорирует протянутую булочку, Лоренцо не выдерживает. Он дожидается подходящего момента и вызывает на откровенный разговор... Рекса.  
— Ну, и как ты думаешь, что всё это значит? — спрашивает он.  
Рекс отвечает громко и с чувством, явно возмущённый недогадливостью хозяина.  
— Ты уверен? — уточняет Фаббри.  
Рекс фыркает и склоняет голову на бок.  
— Конечно, конечно. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих выводах, — примирительно сообщает Лоренцо и трёт переносицу. - И зачем он это скрывает? Может, боится, что я буду над ним шутить?  
Рекс трясет головой и смотрит насмешливо.  
— Ты подумай только, у Морини роман. Конечно, у него же нет такого ревнивого соседа, как у меня, — усмехается Фаббри и замирает.  
Рекс вопросительно склоняет голову и трогает хозяина лапой.  
— Да так, — откликается Лоренцо, — просто подумал... А вдруг она его нагло использует? Для своих корыстных целей, а? Морини же доверчивый как ребёнок. Ну, конечно! Он потому нам ничего и не рассказывает! Это она его уговорила. Если бы он проболтался о своей таинственной возлюбленной, то рано или поздно нас пришлось бы познакомить. И я... Хорошо, хорошо, ты. И ты бы её тут же разоблачил.  
Рекс оглушительно лает и ухмыляется.  
— Что? Не говори глупостей, — возмущается Фаббри, — я не ревную. Как я могу ревновать, если мы с ней даже не знакомы? Ах, Морини! Нет, его я тоже не ревную, что за нелепые мысли? С чего ты вообще это взял?  
Рекс демонстративно принюхивается и трясет головой.  
— Нет. И слышать ничего подобного не желаю. Ты кажется пересмотрел этот свой дурацкий сериал. Прекращай, кому говорят. Подумай лучше, как нам вызволить Морини из этой истории.  
Рекс прицельно лижет хозяина в нос и закрывает морду лапой.


End file.
